Dragon Ball: The Rise of Zero
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: It's been nine years since the fall of Vegeta and the attack of the Andriods and all the 2nd generation Z-Fighters have gone and had children of there own. But a new threat has appeared with shocking news that might end up leading to their downfall. Can Pan and the rest of the Z-Fighters fight back. A/N: I don't own any characters from the DB, DBZ or DBGT series apart from my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nine Years of Peace

It's been nine years since the Saiyan Androids attacked the heroes of earth and the death of Vegeta and so far everything has been very peaceful on earth. At the moment a 27 year old Pan was seen meditating in the middle of a grassy field that was surrounded by the forest which was near the house that Pan and her mate, Chase brought 7 years ago.

Pan was wearing white knee length shorts and a navy blue crop top with her blue boots placed beside her. **"Look deep within yourself… Shut out everything." **Pan recited in her mind, remembering her Grandpa's words from his training. A golden aura circled around Pan as she transformed into her Super Saiyan form.

Electricity began cackled around her as she switched into her Super Saiyan 2 form. The ground began to shake slightly and little bits of rubble and stones uprooted from the earth and started floating in the air. Sweat rolled down Pan's face as her energy began to rise past her limit slightly and the clouds in the sky started moving towards her. Little droplets of water from the river started floating in the air as Pan's hair started growing slightly longer and electricity cackled around the trees.

Pan gritted her teeth trying to hold on a little bit longer. **"That's enough, Pan."** Goku's voice said in her mind. Pan powered down to her normal form and fell back panting heavily. **"You almost had it! I could feel your energy rising all the way from here!" **Chase said through their bond. **"But… It wasn't enough." **Pan replied tiredly. **"Don't worry about it. You'll get there eventually. Why don't you come back and get something to eat. Exerting that much ki must have made you hungry." **Chase replied.

A small smile made its way to Pan's face and then she frowned. **"Thanks. But I have a little trouble maker to take care of." **Pan replied. Chase sighed. **"She's done it again." **He whined. Pan chuckled at this. **"You can't really blame her." **Pan replied. Chase let out a small chuckle. **Your right. See ya later ok." **Chase said.

"**Ok." **Pan said before turning and looking behind her. "You can't hide forever little missy." Pan said. The only response she got was a childish giggle coming from one of the trees.

Pan put both her hands on her hips and glared at the trees. "Kayazuki, come out here right now." Pan said firmly. A 7 year old girl with black eyes and tied up messy spiky jet black hair appeared from behind one of the tress. She wore a high collared shirt with the Z-fighters logo on the back it and she wore a white skirt and short black legging and brown sandals. An orange bandana was tied around her neck.

"Mom, you know I don't like it when you call me by my full name!" The girl whined. Pan smiled at her daughter as she pouted childishly. "Sorry Kaya. Now, mind telling me why you're out of school." Pan asked. The child blushed red as she scratched her head sheepishly making Pan sigh. "I know school is a little boring, but there's more to life then just fighting, Kaya. Now let's get you back to school." Pan said. A mischievous smirk appeared on Kaya's face and she jumped into the sky and out of her mother's reach. "You'll have to catch me first, Mom!" she shouted before blasting off.

Pan put on her boots and chuckled, shaking her head. **"Where does she get her energy from?"** Pan asked herself. She could hear Chase chuckling through their bond. Pan blasted off after her daughter who was laughing out loud, completely enjoying herself while looking at her reflection in the water.

Kaya looked behind her, gasping when she saw Pan flying behind her and blasted off. Pan smirked when Kaya blasted off. "Sorry, Kaya. But you'll have to be faster then that." Pan said placing two fingers to her forehead. Pan disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaya making her scream in surprise and fly into her arms. "Gotcha!" Pan exclaimed.

"No fair Mom! That's cheating! Why did you have to use the Instant Transmission?!" Kaya complained making Pan chuckle. "Sorry honey. Why don't we go and see how your Auntie Bra is doing?" Pan said. Kaya looked at her with curiosity. "I thought you were gonna take me back to school?" She asked. "Nah, Schools are boring." Pan said making Kaya beam with happiness.

…

Pan landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp and walked up to the door. She looked back at the gravity chamber and chuckled when she sensed Note and Clawness's energy signatures inside it. Pan walked into the house and into the kitchen seeing a black eyed boy with messy black hair eating a huge sandwich. He was wearing black shorts and red sneakers and a white vest. "Hey Kai. Have you seen Bulla around?" Pan asked the boy as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

The boy looked up and as soon as he saw Kaya he glared at her. "I don't mind aunt Pan, but did ya have to bring her?" He asked coldly. Kaya snarled angrily at him. "You wanna go, punk!?" She asked bearing her sharp canines as a threat. "Now you two behave. Kai, Where's Bulla?" Pan asked again.

"In the lab." He answered as he glared at Kaya who was glaring at him in return causing Pan to shake her head at them and smiled. **"Just like their mothers." **Chase replied in her mind. **"Shut up you. They are way worse then me and Note!" **Pan replied with a scoff. "Thanks Kai." Pan replied walking out of the kitchen.

…

Pan walked up to a white door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Lexi who smiled when she saw Pan and Kaya. "Hey Pan. What are you doing here? And where's little Gohan Jr?" Lexi asked letting them both in. "Jr's with crystal at the moment. I just wanted to see how you were all doing." Pan replied, seeing Bulla and Trunks playing with a little girl and boy. The girl had long spiky turquoise hair with two bands of hair falling in front of her face and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt and white pants and little red shoes. The boy had maroon eyes and a black spiky mohawk. He wore white baggy pants and black shoes. There was also a girl around Kaya's age sitting on a table near Bulma.

She had spiky black hair with a few strands falling down her back. She had four bands hanging loosely over her forehead and had shy black eyes. Pan sat Kaya next to the girl and smiled at her. "Hey, Ashley, how are you?" Pan asked. "I'm fine Ms. Pan" she answered.

Pan chuckled at this. "Ashley. Just call me Pan. There's no need to be formal with me." She said smiling at the girl who blushed. "Why don't you two go and play?" Pan said to the two. Kaya smiled and grabbed Ashley's hand. "Come on Ashley!" She said as they floated to the floor and ran out of the room.

"Kaya, Make sure you stay away from Kai!" Pan called out. "Ok, mom!" Kaya answered. Pan sighed and shook her head. "She is so gonna butt head with him today." Bulma replied taking off her glasses. "Well, they get it from there moms. It's only natural for those two to lock horns every now and again." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Watch it, boxer boy!" Pan growled. "You promised not to call me that again!" Trunks whined. "Well, let's just hope they don't drag my daughter into it." Lexi replied. Pan turned to Bulma and saw a TV camera on the table. "Is that a TV camera you're working on, Bulma?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, You don't know about it yet. Capsule Corporations brought the National TV Company and the World Tournament Organization a few days ago." Bulla explained. "R-Really?! Those cameras aren't blast proof, are they?" Pan asked. "Of course they are?! I can't have you guys blowing up all the cameras now that I've brought them!" Bulma said.

"They are also ultra good at motion capturing, so no matter how fast we go it will be able to catching people like us on camera." Trunks replied, standing up with the little mohawk boy in his arms who thumped him in the chest. "Geez. You've got a strong punch, Richey!" Trunks said, rubbing is chest as nephew laughed at him.

"Mom's real out done herself, hasn't she Hope?" Bulla cooed tickling her blue haired daughter making her laugh. "A-Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pan asked. "That's exactly what me and Akira said when we first heard about it." Lexi replied. "You guys are worrying over nothing! It's not like the earth will be under an evil threat again." Bulma replied defiantly.

Pan and Lexi looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. **"But that's what we're worried about." **They thought.

…

**Universe 0:**

"ARRRGHH! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" an angered voice yelled. "Sorry kid. Your mother doesn't want you to interfere in her plans." The black haired Saiyan replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Shinigami snarled in anger as she tried to wiggle her way out of chains that had tied her up to her throne. "I'm not a kid anymore! You bastards had me tied to this thing for nine freaking years! Let. Me. OUT!" Shinigami roared, her anger making the ground crack slightly.

The black haired Saiyan simply shook his head. "What a hot headed child I have." He sighed. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOT HEADED IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" she roared in return. "Oh, shut up you annoying brat!" a voice said from the shadows. Yukria stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk on her face. She clicked her fingers and the chains vanished releasing Shinigami.

"Finally! If you jerks do that to me agian, you'll both be sorry, understand?!" Shinigami growled. "Why did you let her go? I thought you didn't want her interfering in your plans?" The black haired Saiyan asked curiously. A huge sinister smirk made its way to Yukria's lips. "I simply grow tired of her constant complaining dear. Besides, I have finally finished my creation." She replied.

"That's right. You've been in that laboratory for a while now." The black haired man said. "What did you do this time?" Shinigami asked. "Using a large amount of blood from two very certain and powerful Saiyans, I have created the ultimate being. I made sure to add your define powers into him my dear." Yukria explained while giving her husband a feral smirk.

"You've out done yourself, honey." The black haired man replied. "I have a feeling I know which Saiyans blood you collected. This is bound to crush those annoying pricks in the other universe." Shinigami remarked with an evil laugh. "Zero, Are you ready to meet your parents?" Yukria as she turned to look at a figure in the shadows.

The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a teenage boy with black spiky long hair with black eyes. The boy wore an opened up black duffle coat and a black vest that stuck to his chest. He wore black pants and light brown boots.

"Gladly… Master." Zero replied with a sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

**Theme song: Hero by Flow**

** Ending theme: Hero by flow (Instrumental)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Evil Incarnate

Crystal walked down the streets of West City with a little baby boy in her arms smiling happily. Crystal's appearance has changed during the last nine years. Her black hair now cascaded down her back and her bands covered almost all of her face covering her right eye, along with a few of them with white highlights in her hair instead of red. She has also has retained quite a curvy voluptuous figure; something she has extreme pride in.

The boy had spiky black hair and pitch black eyes. He wore a small whit shirt and blue jeans with small black shoes. "Are you hungry, Jr?" Crystal asked. Gohan Jr, smiled happily while clapping making Crystal giggle. "You're so cute Jr! I can tell your gonna be a handsome young man when you grow up." Crystal said. "Now let's get you some food." She said about to start walking when someone stopped her.

"What are you doing walking around with the loser's brat, emo?" An arrogant female voice asked. Crystal turned around to glare at a brunette haired woman with familiar green eyes. A young man with short black hair and green eyes looked nervously between the two females.

"Even after all these years, your still as annoying as hell, Grace." Crystal said. Grace and Crystal glared at each other before they both cracked a smile at each other and started laughing, much to Grace's brother, Gary's relief.

Crystal, Pan and Grace finished college on good terms when Grace finally decided to mature, even though her and Pan still buttheads every once in awhile. "So, why are you stuck with little Jr, and not Pan?" Gary asked. Crystal stuttered at the question thinking of a good excuse quickly. She couldn't' just blurt out that Pan was working on some other level of Super Saiyan.

"Er… She's busy with work. Being a Martial Arts teaching instructor is busy work." Crystal replied. It was half true. During the nine years Pan opened up her own dojo and named it the Zetto Senshi.

"On a Saturday?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow at Crystal. "Some of the students are really devoted to their training." Crystal replied. Grace narrowed her eyes at Crystal in suspicion making Crystal nervous. Grace shrugged. "Well, she is gaining a reputation, so I'm not surprised." She said while Gary nodded in agreement, making Crystal sigh in relief inwardly. **"Phew, they bought it!"** she thought happily.

"Hey, you don't mind if we accompany you to ya?" Grace asked. "We don't mind. Right Jr?" Crystal asked the one year old who made a noise of excitement, making all three chuckle.

…

Kaya and Ashley cruised through the air with a grumbling Kai flying behind them. "Didn't your mother say that we shouldn't go too far?" Ashley asked Kaya timidly. Kaya scoffed in defiance. "We'll be fine. Right Kai?" Kaya asked the black haired boy. Kai just huffed and looked away from her making her blood boil. "Listen punk! If you didn't want to come why the hell did you follow us then?!" Kaya yelled.

"I didn't want to! Someone has to keep you from doing something stupid!" he snapped back. Kaya just stuck her tongue at him. And turned away from him. "So, where are we going?" Ashley asked. A huge smile made its way to Kaya's face. "We are going to my great Grandpa's shrine!" Kaya said enthusiastically making Ashley beam with excitement and managing to catch Kai's interest.

They blasted off towards their destination, unaware of the black haired woman who had noticed that they were going a little too far for their own good. The woman wore an opened up leather black collared cloak that was ripped at the bottom with a design of a roaring white tiger on the back of it. Underneath she wore a black half bottomed shirt and wore black pants which were tucked into black boots. Her sheathed sword which was strapped to her back gleamed in the sunlight with the shape of a roaring white tiger on the tip of the sheath.

"I knew this would happen. Guess it's up to me to look out for them." Akira said, sighing.

…

"Are you sure this will get there attention?" Zero asked as he stared down at a city in front of him. Yukria chuckled evilly as she stared at the city below. "Oh don't worry. It will. Those Z-Fighters will come crawling, trying to play hero." Yukria said with a wicked smile on her face.

A villainous smirk appeared on Zero's face as he glared at the city below him and held is hand out towards it. "How about we start with a bang." He said as a dark purple ki ball appeared in his hand.

…

Akira's eyes widened as she felt a burst of ki and in the next second a huge explosion a few leagues away from the shrine was heard, along with the millions of lives that disappeared. **"N-No… Who did this?!"** she thought angrily a fierce glare fixed on the smoke raising up. Akira turned her attention back to the kids when she heard them talking.

"A whole city… wiped out!" Kai gasped in shock and fear. "K-kaya, I think we should go and tell our parents." Ashley asked with her voice shaky. Kaya didn't say anything and just stared at the cloud of smoke.

"Let's go and check it out!" Kaya replied with a smirk. Akira eyes widened at this. **"No! They can't! I have to stop them!" **she thought in horror. "WHAT!? Are you crazy!? Did you feel the power coming from over there?! We'll get crushed! We are going back to Capsule Corp." Kai shouted taking Ashley's and Kaya's hands. Kaya pulled her hand from Kai and smirked.

"I didn't know you were a scaredy cat, Kai. Aunt Note would be sooo ashamed of you." She drawled with a mysterious glint in her eye. Kai's face went bright red in anger as he glared at the cheeky Saiyan.

"Fine! Let's go already!" Kai growled causing Ashley to sweatdrop at him falling for Kaya's trick of persuasion. Before they took off towards the smoke a firm voice made them freeze in fear. "Don't even think about it!"

They slowly turned around to see Akira glaring down at them with an impassive expression on her face and her arms crossed. "Heh, Heh, Aunt Akira. How long have you been there?" Kaya asked sheepishly. Akira narrowed her eyes at the children in front of her. "Long enough to know what you're up to." She replied causing Kaya to groan.

"Come on Aunt Akira! This is our chance to prove to ourselves, that we have what it takes to be a Z-Fighter!" Kaya said with a determined look in her eye with the other two nodding in agreement. Akira stared at them for a while before shaking her head.

"It's not your time yet. You are too young to fight the darkness in this universe and besides, none of you have completed your training yet. Have some fun and be children before you start worrying about the evils of the universe." Akira advised with a small smile making Kaya and Kai pout childishly.

Akira turned away from them and stared at the smoke cloud rising up in the distance and narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she realized that there were two fairly large ki signatures near where the city used to be. Both ki's felt evil and dark but one of them felt slightly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on hit. **"They are still in the city, which means there attack was just to draw us out and make us know that their here." **She thought.

"You kids go back to Capsule Corp. I'll handle this." Akira said turning just in time to see Kaya with two fingers placed on her forehead with Kai and Ashley holding on to her shoulders. Kaya smiled sheepishly at Akira who reached out to grab them. "Sorry, Aunt Akira." Kaya said before disappearing along with the others.

Annoyed, Akira glared at the spot where the three children were standing with her right eyebrow twitching in irritation before she sighed. **"Oh, Brother." **She thought.

…

Kaya, Ashley and Kai appeared in a desolate wasteland filled with rocks. "What is this place? This doesn't look like a city at all!" Kaya complained. "There is nothing left. Who ever did this wiped out everything!" Kai replied angrily. Ashley's eyes widened at that and Kaya growled angrily.

"When I find these punks, I'll make em wish they never came to this planet!" Kaya snarled angrily. "That's big talk coming from a puny little girl like you." A feminine but malicious voice said from above. The children turned around to find Zero whos was sitting down and Yukria smirking down at them from atop a small cliff. Kaya glared up at the two.

"Are you the ones that blow up this city?!" She asked. Zero's smirked widened and started chuckling quietly. "Answer me!" Kaya shouted. Zero closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Do you really think you can beat me? I'll destroy you, just like I destroyed this city!" Zero said laughing.

"Why you?!" Kaya growled glaring at the man. Before she could charge at him Ashley tapped her shoulder. "What is it, Ashley?" Kaya asked when she saw the wide eyed look in her eyes while pointing at something. Kaya turned to see a shaking man with a TV camera in his hand that was pointed towards them.

"It seems these humans don't know when to quit, just like my stubborn people." Yukria growled, while holding a ki blast in her hand intending to kill him. Kai glanced at them his eyes widened when he saw a tail wrapped around Yukria's waist.

Zero held his hand out and smirked. "Don't kill him. I think the humans of planet earth deserve to see this day. It will be there last after all!" Zero proclaimed with a psychotic grin on his face.

…

**West City:**

Just about everyone in West City were looking up at the big screen with horror at Zero's words. Crystal glared at the screen. "Isn't that Kaya?" Gary asked. "That guy is a psychopath! Kaya and the others have to get out of there!" Grace said with a little worry in her eyes. Crystal growled as she stared at Zero. **"I have bad feeling about this? Pan, I hope you can get to them soon." **Crystal thought.

…

**Capsule Corp:**

Pan, Note and Lexi all snarled at the TV as they glared at the kids with ticks marks forming on there head making the boys gulp and inch away from them."That. Troublesome. Little. BRAT!" Pan snarled. "You just wait! When I get my hands on that kid, He'll be begging for mercy!" Note growled. "I can't believe she did this! Ashley should know better!" Lexi ranted.

"Calm down. We should be worrying about the enemy." Clawness said firmly. "We can punish the kids after." Chase told them. Pan sighed and looked at Chase with worried eyes. "I'm just worried. That guy… that look on his face, it… worries me." She told him.

"And you should be. Especially with that lady there."

Pan and the other turned around to see Lexus at the door, glaring murderously at the TV. "Do you know her, mum?" Lexi asked. Lexus nodded. "Her name is Yukria. We go way back, to a time where your father was still around. We were good friends," Lexus explained. "That's a long time." Clawness breathed out with her sister nodding in agreement.

"If you were good friends, why is she attacking earth? Did she end up just like Aunt Ikiru? What happened?" Lexi asked. Lexus kept quiet before answering. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that." She said firmly.

"What do you mean you can't answer that?!" Lexi yelled, quickly losing her temper. "It's none of your business!" Lexus snapped making everyone go silent as Lexi stared at her mother wide eyed before glaring viciously at her, with Lexus matching her glare.

Pan stood between the two with worried eyes. "We don't have time for this. We need to get to the kids before anything bad happens." Pan reasoned getting a sigh and a nod from the two. "Let go, we have no time to waste." Chase said. "Instant Transmission will be quicker." Gohan said. "Right." Pan said as everyone surrounding Pan and put a hand on each others shoulder with Pan holding Chase's hand.

"Before we go, can I ask you a question Bulma?" Pan said turning to the middle aged woman. "Go ahead." Bulma said with curiosity in her eyes. "Those cameras aren't from Capsule Corp are they?" she asked. The colour drained from Bulma's face as she stared at the others with wide eyes. Pan and the rest of the gang just stared at Bulma, completely dumbfounded.

…

Kaya glared at Yukria and Zero as they smiled down at them. "There Saiyans." Kai said. "I am aware of that." Kaya replied, slightly annoyed. "What are we gonna do? We can't turn Super Saiyan with all these cameras here." Ashley whispered spotting more cameras. "Well, where gonna have to." Kaya replied. "You are crazy! The entire world is watching us right now or are you that stupid that you don't even realize that?!" Kai shouted.

"I didn't ask for your help! If you wanna run away like a coward, that's fine be me!" Kaya snapped back. Her hair stood up on end and with a blast of golden ki she went Super Saiyan making Zero grin with excitement. Kai sighed in defeat before turning Super Saiyan followed closely by Ashley. "It appears things have just gotten interesting." Yukria said with a smirk.

…

**West city:**

The city went into a deadly silence as the saw Kaya and the rest of the kids transform. "W-What the?!" Gary gasped. Grace was too shocked to even speak. "Crystal, what the heck is going on?" Gary asked but he received no answer. **"I guess our secrets won't be much of a secret after this, huh Pan?" **Crystal thought.

…

Zero got up and jumped down to the ground in front of the kids with a smirk still plastered on his face. "I can't believe I have to fight a bunch of kids. How boring." Zero complained. "I'll show you! Let's fight!" Kaya proclaimed charging at Zero.

Kaya started attacking Zero with fast kicks and punches but Zero blocked and dodged every single attack. Zero saw an opening and took advantage of it, punching Kaya in the stomach sending her flying into Kai. Ashley ran up to them with a worried look on her face.

"Are you two ok?" Ashley asked. Kaya grunted while getting to her feet, coughing up blood while putting an arm around her bruised ribs. "Ugh, this guy is hard core!" Kaya said. "You're telling me." Kai replied standing up while dusting himself off.

"I think we need to work as a team." Ashley said staring back at Zero. "Ashley's right. He's too strong." Kai replied.

"Too strong is a bit of an understatement don't you think? I am way out of your league." Zero told them causing Kaya to growl at him. "Lets crush this creep!" She exclaimed, charging at him with the other three just behind him. They punched and kicked at him but they were clearly outmatched. Zero knocked Ashley away from him, sending her flying into a few rocks.

"Ashley!" Kai shouted in worry but was kicked in the face by Zero sending him flying. Kaya went to punch Zero in the face but he caught her fist. Zero bent Kaya's arm until it was behind her back. Zero pulled her towards him and kneed her in the stomach making her scream in pain and then punched her away sending her crashing to the ground.

Zero began walking towards her as a ghastly aura flared around him. "You fool. You should have known not to mess with me. Now I have to kill you all." Zero said as his ki rose to a height never seen before.

Ashley stared at Zero with wide eyed terror and took a step back in fright. Kai began shaking in fear. **"T-this guy… He's a monster!" **he thought. Kaya struggled to her hands and knees as she stared at the slowly approaching teenager. "W-who are you?" she asked. "Thats for me to know and you to find out, Kaya." He replied.

Kaya looked at the boy with wide eyes. "H-How did you know my name?" She asked but Zero just chuckled. Kaya started backing away until she bumped into a wall behind her. "Time to die, kid." Zero said as he came closer.

As if on cue, Pan and the rest of the Z- Fighters appeared in front of Kaya with Pan's face mere inches away from Zero's with a wide eyed ferocious glare on her face. Pan was now wearing a navy blue shirt and a long orange collared jacket that was opened up with the Z-Fighters logo on the back which was concealed by her long black hair. She also wore orange pants with a black belt with the belt buckle in the shape of a dragon and leather blue fingerless gloves. She still wore her navy blue boots that had a red strip going down the middle of it.

Pan snarled at Zero bearing her canines and uppercutted him in the chin sending him flying into the cliff that he was standing on a moment ago. "Mom…!" Kaya gasped as Akira landed next to her. "Shhh. It's alright now. Let your mother take care of it." She told the child. Lexus growled when she saw Yukria. "Yukria! What's the meaning of this?!" She shouted.

"Is that any way to great your best friend that you haven't seen in years Lexus." She asked smirking down at her. "You're no friend of mine! Now tell me what's going on! Why are you here?!" Lexus demanded. Yukria smirked as her tail unwrapped itself from her waist. "I thought my daughter already told you that." Yukria replied getting a growl at of Lexi and Lexus.

"Your talking about Shanigami, aren't you? What kind you parent names their daughter after a death god! You people must be pretty twisted!" Lexi shouted. "Thanks for the compliant, child." Yukria replied. "Why you little…!" Lexi's growled her ki flaring. "Calm down Lexi." Lexus told her. "But…" Lexi trailed off when she saw the look that her mother gave Yukria.

Wicked chuckling caught their attention and they looked at Zero to see him on his hands and knees with his hair concealing his face. "I don't know what you find so funny. Hurting my daughter and her friends and attacking this planet was a huge mistake on you're part." Pan told him.

Zero just chuckled and got up with his hair still concealing his face. "You don't recognize me do you, Pan Son? Heh, Heh, Heh. Of course you wouldn't. We never met before. But I know you well. Very well indeed. I know you better then anyone." Zero said, increasing Pan's temper. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Pan growled.

Zero looked up at her with a huge smirk on his face. "It's shame that I'll have to kill you… **Mother!**" Zero replied, sending the Z-fighters into an extreme state of shock. **"No… This can't be. That monster can't be my older brother!" **Kaya thought, horrified. Chase just stared at Zero wide eyed with his mouth agape.

Pan started shaking in shock as she took a couple step back from Zero with a look of terror in her eyes as she shock her head in disbelief. "Wha- What did you… just say to me?!" She asked quietly with her voice shaking.

* * *

**A/N: This story might end up being a little short like the last one, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind. And I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Seroiusly, I still can't believe this chapter is 12 pages long! Well have fun reading this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Saiyan's Roar

**West City:**

Crystal, Gary and Grace all stared at the screen in shock. Even Gohan Jr went quiet. "Is it true? Is Pan… really the mother of that monster?!" Grace asked. Crystal's hair covered her eyes as she shook with anger. "No! That bastard's lying! Theirs no way that punk is Pan's son. She would have told me if it was." Crystal growled glaring heatedly at the screen. "I don't get it. He said that they've never meet before, yet he says that!" Gary said looking angry and confused.

"I'm not even sure what to think any more bro. Did you see the look on Pan's face?" Grace said. Crystal was pissed but she was also scared. **"This guy… He's stronger then the androids. I can tell. I'm not sure if… we'll make it this time around!" **she thought while looking up at the screen with a worried expression on her face.

…

The Z-Fighters stared at Zero with wide eyes while Pan was shaking with unknown emotions with her hair covering her face, as him and Yukria laughed at them. "You should see the look on your face! It's priceless! I didn't think that I'd make such on impact on you." Zero replied.

Chase growled angrily at the boy and stepped forward. "What are you trying to pull?! I know for a fact that Pan wasn't pregnant a third time! And I defiantly know that I'm the only man that Pan's ever been with!" Chase yelled.

Zero chuckled. "Your right, you are the only man, who has ever had a chance with my mother… father." Zero commented. Pan flinched at Zero calling her is mother while Chase's anger rose to the max. "You… You BASTARD!" Chase snarled while shaking with uncontrollable anger.

Lexus turned her wide eyed angered glare to Yukria who had smug smirk on her face. "You… What did you do?" Lexus asked her. "What ever do you mean, dear Lexus?" she replied innocently, making Lexus growl. "Don't mess with me! What the heck is going here?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lexus roared.

Yukria just chuckled making Lexus's anger rise even more. "JUST TELL ME, YUKRIA!" Lexus yelled.

Yukria chuckled and then smiled evilly. "Alright. After you defeated the Androids I managed to get a hold of two powerful Saiyans blood. I bet you know what I did next, right?" Yukria said with a huge smirk on her face. "You conniving bitch! You made that kid using Pan and Chase's DNA?!" Lexi yelled.

"That's right. So, in a way he really is your son, Pan Son." Yukria said before going into full blown laughter. "Shut up." Pan spat harshly causing Yukria to stop laughing and look at her curiously. Pan shakily held her hands out to look down on them with her bands still concealing her eyes as angry tears fell down her face. "You… You have no idea what I'm capable of!" She snarled while clinching her fists. Electricity cackled around Pan as her hair lifted up and became spiky. An uncharacteristic smirk made its way to Pan's face as the ground cracked and shook around her.

"You have no idea what you've just done, have you? You've really pissed me off! I'm gonna make you suffer for what you done! Messing with Chase and my blood is the biggest mistake you've ever made, lady!" Pan growled as her hair turned gold and she glared murderously at Yukria who was shell shocked at Pan's words. A pang of fear rose from her gut as she saw the killer intent in Pan emerald green eyes. **"N-No way. I knew she was rough… But that killer look in her eye is frighten!" **Yukria thought as a feral smirk appeared on Pan's face as her Super Saiyan 2 aura cackled around her.

…

Crystal gulped as she stared at the look on Pan's face. "Whoa. If I knew Pan could be this scary, I would have never messed around with her." Grace commented shivering at the look on Pan's face. "Um… am I the only one that noticed she has blonde spiky hair now!" Gary exclaimed. Many whispers were heard as the crowd of people wondered what was going on. "This has to be a dream! It the only thing it could be." Grace said.

"Wake up already. This isn't a dream. This is real. We have to believe in Pan otherwise, we'll all die!" Crystal told them firmly making Grace and Gary look at each other. Before looking back up at the screen.

…

Pan dug her foot into the ground before rocketing towards a still shocked Yukria. "I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Pan roared looking to punch a whole through Yukria, but before she could Zero appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face, making Pan hesitate and teleport back to the others, breathing hard with a wide eyed expression on her face.

"Pan, are you alright?" Chase asked. "I…I don't understand." Pan said quietly making Chase look at he confused. **"Why didn't you attack him when he appeared in front of you?" **Goku asked. **"I…I don't know why? I just couldn't bring myself to do it." **Pan replied.

At hearing Pan's explanation Chase sighed. "Hang back for a while. Let us take care of these two." Chase said. Pan's response was to glare at him heatedly. "I can handle it just fine!" Pan growled. Chase smiled. "Come on. Who are you trying to fool? I don't think you realized it, but your little burst just now scared the hell out of our daughter." Chase told Pan.

Pan looked at Kaya seeing her hiding behind Gohan's legs while staring at her mother with fearful wide eyes. Pan gave her a sorrowful look and looked down at the floor in regret. "Alright. But if it goes too far, I'm stepping in." Pan replied powering out of her Super Saiyan two form.

A snicker caught there attention as Zero smirked at them. "What's wrong, mother. Couldn't bring yourself to harm your eldest son?" Zero asked getting a growl out of Pan. Chase and the others stood in front of Pan as they glared at Zero. "You claim to be Pan's son, but you're nothing but a fake. We'll put you in your place." Lexi snarled before transforming into a Super Saiyan along with the others.

Lexus stepped forward glaring at Yukria. "You guys handle the kid. I need to have a little chat with my old friend here." Lexus said, getting a scoff from Yukria. Lexi stared at her mother before nodding. "Why don't we take this some where private?" Lexus growled.

Yukria smirked at her. "Lead the way." She replied. Lexus took off into another part of the wasteland with Yukria following closely behind.

Lexi turned away and glared at Zero along with the others. "You know, I was really looking forward to killing my mother, but I guess you'll have to go first, father." Zero said while smiling at Chase.

Chase growled at him before charging at him. "You have a big mouth, kid!" Chase shouted throwing a punch at Zero who blocked it effectively and swiped his fist at Chase's face. Chase leaned back narrowly avoiding getting punched in the face and lifted his leg and kicked Zero hard under the chin making his head snap back.

Chase jumped away and grinned for a split second before his eyes widened along with everyone else. "W-What the…!" Chase gasped as Zero smirked at him. Shadow tentacles appeared from Zero and launched at Chase. "Chase move!" Pan shouted in worry.

The tentacles grabbed Chase and smashed him into the ground multiple times until Akira cut them off with The White Fang. Not stopping Akira charged at Zero, cutting down any shadow tentacles that came at her. When she was close enough Akira slashed at Zero, with the power of the attack creating vicious winds and a huge claw mark appeared on the wall behind Zero. Akira's eyes narrowed when she realised that her attack was parried by Zero, who had a shadow version of the White Fang in front of him.

She charged at him again and slashed at him creating another gust of wind. Her eyes widened when Zero's form became distorted and turned into a shadow as the white fang sliced through him before going back to normal. "W-what?!" Akira gasped.

"It passed through him?!" Chase exclaimed as he got up off the ground. Zero smirked at Akira and punched her hard across the face, making her grunt in pain as blood flew out of her mouth. Akira glared at Zero and slashed at him twice, failing to even make a scratch on him. Akira jumped away from Zero before he could land an attack on her.

"**White Fang has no effect on him. I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."** Akira thought putting White Fang back in its sheath. Akira charged at Zero again with Chase beside her this time.

Chase and Akira kicked and punched at Zero repeatedly but he managed to block all the attacks. A Shadow tentacle appeared and grabbed Chase by the leg and smashed him into the ground before hurling him through cliff walls, while Zero leaned back to dodged Akira's fist that sailed past him and grabbed her arm before she could pull her arm back.

Zero pulled on Akira's arm and kneed her in the stomach, then pulled his free hand back charging up a black beam. **"What is this?!" **Akira thought, horrified by the sick evil feeling coming from the attack. "Crushing Dark bomb!" Zero shouted letting go of Akira's arm and basting her away making her scream in pain.

"AKIRA!" Goten screamed as a huge trail of dust ripped through the ground and smashed through multiple cliffs in the way of Akira's travels before coming to a stop. Lexi's eyes looked on in shock at how far the blast went. **"W- What the…! That's nearly half a mile! How strong is that guy?!" **She asked herself. The smoke cleared a little to show Akira unconscious out of her Super Saiyan form. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and there were lots of cuts and bruises on her form.

The smoke cleared up more to reveal Pan holding Akira from behind much to the others shock. "Pan… you stopped her from…?" Goten started but trailed off when Pan smiled at hem. "Mom, Are you alright?" Kaya asked running towards her. Pan nodded with a small smile. "It's just a few scratches." She replied before glaring at Zero.

Goten turned and glared at Zero who was frowning at Pan, not happy that she managed to somehow shield Akira from further damage. Trunks landed next to Goten and nodded at him getting a smile out of him. Trunks put some distance between Goten, preparing for the Fusion Dance.

"Oh no! Not this embarrassing dance again!" Lexi growled while the rest sweatdropped. "Fu–sion-HA!" Goten and Trunks cried at completing the dance and getting engulfed in a golden light. When the light cleared the Z- Fighters eyes widened when they saw Zero holding Goten and Trunks hand, ultimately stopping them from transforming into Gotenks.

"Impossible! H-He stopped the Fusion Dance!" Kai cried while the rest looked on in shock. Goten and Trunks struggled to get there fingers to touch but Zero's firm grip stopped them from doing so. "Shit!" Goten cursed getting a smile out of Zero. "Sorry Uncle Goten but there will be no Gotenks in the fight." He replied getting a growl out of Goten and Trunks. "Screw you!" Goten growled and he and Trunks punched Zero in the stomach making him let go of them.

Zero smirked as Trunks and Goten charged at him and disappeared just as they were about to punch him. "BEHIND YOU!" they heard Ashley shout. They turned around only to be punched into a cliff. Zero held out his hand as a huge shadow hand appeared above the cliff. Lexi immediately took off towards Zero knowing what he was about to do.

"No, Stop!" she pleaded but was too late as Zero's shadow hand smashed into the cliff flattening Goten and Trunks. "DAD!" Ashley screamed, while being led back by Kai. The smoke cleared to show Goten and Trunks among the rocks unconscious while out of their Super Saiyan forms.

Lexi didn't stop her charge as she roared at Zero in anger. Zero stepped to the side letting Lexi flying past him. Lexi slid to a stop and scowled at Zero and jumped up with a side kick to the face that Zero blocked.

Lexi twisted her entire body aiming a kick to the top of Zero's fore head only for it to be blocked too. Zero suddenly disappeared much to Lexi's shock before appearing above her and driving his foot into the back of her head and smashing her face first into the ground creating a huge explosion.

"MOM!" Ashley cried with a horrified expression on her face. Zero stepped off of Lexi's head who steadily tried to stand up. "I've had enough of this." He replied as he watched the remaining Z-Fighters charge at him. Sensing impending danger Pan called Ashley and Kai over and held a ki barrier in front of them just as Zero was about unleash his attack.

"Pulse Bomb." He said. The result was a light huge purple explosion that engulfed the other Z-Fighters and smashed against Pan's shield. When the explosion ended and the smoke cleared Pan looked on in shocked as she sat in front of a huge crater with the Z-fighters all scattered around inside the crater with ripped clothes and cuts and bruises all over their body.

…

Lexus looked on in shock as she watched Zero cut down the Z-Fighters. "Those attacks, they look familiar." She said staring at Zero. Yukria chuckled gaining Lexus's attention. "Think hard and you'll get it." She replied with a psychotic smirk on her face. Lexus stared at Yukria for awhile before her eyes widen in horror. "You didn't!" She cried out in horror.

Yukria chuckled. "What do you expect? If I had just put Pan and Chase's DNA into him he would have become just like them and betray me. I had to make sure that he wouldn't care about them so most of his DNA belongs to my dear husband." Yukria explained causing Lexus snarl at her. "You're a monster." She growled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear Lexus. Now, enough chit chat. Your end is NOW!" Yukria said charging at Lexus.

…

Pan looked up to the sky to see many TV and news helicopters up in the air making her sigh. **"Looks like our family secret is out in the open now. Just great." **Pan thought.** "Heh, Heh. It was bound to happen some time, Pan" **Goku replied with a chuckle. Pan stood up and glared at Zero who smirked at her. His smirk widened when Pan switched back to her Super Saiyan 2 form. Kaya hugged Pan's leg with a worried expression on her face. "No, you can't mum. He's too strong!" she cried.

Pan smiled down at the girl and patted her on the head making Kaya look up at her. "Don't worry. I've got it all covered." She said reassuringly. "Pan!" a voice cried catching there attention. They all immediately sweatdropped when they saw Hercule with a huge TV crew behind him. Kai groaned when he saw the man.

"What's Mr. Hercule doing here?" Ashley whispered to Kaya. "I have no idea." Kaya replied, shrugging. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Pan asked with a serious expression on her face. Hercule laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Champion Hercule Satan is ready to save the world, yet again?!" he announced causing the kids to sweatdrop.

Pan turned away from Hercule and closed her eyes with a stoic expression on her face. "No. Go home." Pan said calmly greatly shocking Hercule and his TV crew. "W-what?" Hercule said before laughing. "Don't be like that Pan. I can take care of this-!" he was cut of when a blue ki ball came very close to taking his head off.

Hercule slowly turned to Pan with his eyes widening in fear as she glared angrily at him. "Now you listen to me! This isn't the time to be playing hero! Do you wanna die?! Have you seen what he did to others?!" Pan screamed pointing at the unconscious members of the Z-Fighters. "What's more important to you? Your pride or your life?!" Pan asked.

Hercule stared at Pan before looking down. Pan gave Hercule a sad look. "I'm sorry for being harsh grandpa, but it's time you faced reality." She replied softly. Hercule sighed and nodded in understanding. Pan smiled at him and then glared down at Zero who had an amused expression on his face. "Done talking to the poser?" he asked.

"Look after the kids for me, Grandpa Hercule. I'll take care of this asshole!" Pan growled making Zero chuckle.

"Are you sure about that, mother? The reason why you didn't hit me was because your instincts as a mother took over. What makes you think that won't happen a second time." He said in a cocky tone.

Pan smirked at this. "I'll admit I was thrown by your news. But, I don't care if you were made through mine and Chase's DNA or not. You are not my son, so I have no reason to pull punches." Pan replied.

"You're in denial. You don't have the guts to hit me!" Zero said with a huge smirk on his face. Pan smirked. "Let's find out, shall we!" Pan yelled charging at Zero. Zero shook his head smiling at Pan as she came at him. His eyes slowly widened in surprise as Pan came closer. A dazed looked appeared on his face when he felt Pan's fist smash into his cheek sending him flying off his feet.

Zero got up with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Y-You hit me… Why would you… hit your own…?" Before he could say anything else Pan cut him off. "Don't try that crab with me kid. Now stand up and fight me!" Pan demanded.

Zero stared at Pan before smiling. "Alright. But don't complain when you're dead!" he said charging at her. Zero aimed fast punches at Pan who managed to dodge or block them. Pan jumped away from Zero landing outside of the crater.

"**This kid's fast." **She thought as he charged at her again. Zero went to kick Pan under the chin but she jumped back before he could. Pan charged at Zero with punches and kicks but he blocked them all with ease, which annoyed her.

Zero caught Pan's fist in his hand and head butted her in the face. He then unleashed vicious punches and kicks on her before sending her flying with a punch to the face. Pan slid across the ground before quickly getting up.

As soon as Pan got up a shadow fist came at her. Before it could do any damage she disappeared and reappeared behind Zero. Zero turned around only to get an energy infused axe kick from Pan that drove his head deep into the ground. Pan jumped away from him and cupped her hands to the side. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Pan yelled sending a huge Kamehameha Wave at Zero who looked up to see the blast coming at him.

The blast hit Zero creating a huge fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared Pan's eyes widen in surprise when Zero appeared with his clothes ripped but appeared completely unscathed. "W-what? But I got him, didn't I?" Pan asked herself. Zero snickered at the shocked look on Pan's face.

"You call that a Kamehameha, mother? Let me show you how it's done!" he said, cupping his hands to the side. A black ball of energy appeared between his cupped hands. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAA!" He cried firing the attack at a shocked Pan.

"MOM! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Kaya yelled but was too late. The blast smashed into Pan sending her flying through rocky cliffs before rolling to a stop. "MOM!" Kaya screamed. Pan stood up on shaky legs as blood dripped down her face. The left sleeve of her jacket was ripped showing her arm that had blood dripping down it.

"Still have some fight left, do you?" Zero said chuckling at her. "H-How did you…" Pan started but Zero chuckles cut her off. "How I used the Kamehameha you ask? I'm your son remember." He replied with a wide grin on his face. Pan snarled at Zero and charged at him.

Before she got close to him a shadow fist lunged forward from the ground and punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood as it pushed her through more cliffs before releasing her, letting her crash into the floor. Pan coughed up more blood as she rolled onto her front and tried to get up, wincing in pain.

Shadow tentacles wrapped around her leg and lifted her high into the air before smashing her onto a cliff causing the ground to crack from the impact. The impact caused Pan to gasp in pain as the breath was knocked out of her lungs.

Zero floated up to the sky while smirking down at Pan. "Your time in the world of the living is up, mother." Zero said as Pan managed to somehow get to one knee. Zero held a hand up to the sky and began charging up a large amount of ki. A black ki ball with a ghastly purple aura around it appeared in his hand.

At first it appeared to be really small until it started growing rapidly. The evil energy from it made the sky dark and gloomy. "I'm scared." Ashley whispered as she hugged her unconscious mother in fear. Somehow Hercule had managed to get all the injured fighters away from the battle. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Kai replied, glaring at Zero.

"MOM! YOU'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA THERE!" Kaya screamed with tears running down her face while squirming in Hercule's big arms who was trying to stop her from charging in.

Pan glanced at her and shook her head with a soft smile, causing Kaya to stop squirming and stare at her wide eyed. Pan sent a defiant glare Zero's way and snarled. "I ain't dying today, bastard! I have people that need me! Gimme ya best shot!" Pan yelled charging up two ki balls in her hands.

…

Lexus who was a little bruised and battered stared up at the attack in horror as an equally bruised and battered Yukria cackled evilly. "You'd better say your goodbyes, because that brat will be no more very soon." She said. A swift kick to the face sent her flying off her feet. She glared up at Lexus who glared back at her.

"Don't underestimate us! If we can survive your daughter's psychotic madness we can beat your little experiments, easily!" Lexus replied firmly getting a growl out of Yukria. "We'll see about that!" Yukria yelled lunging at her.

…

"Dark Abyss!" Zero yelled throwing the black ki blast at Pan. "You won't win! I WON'T LET YOU! DRAGON'S RAGE!" Pan roared, firing a full powered super version of her Dragon's Rage attack at Zero's attack. The attacks met in the middle but Pan's efforts were in vain as Zero's Dark Abyss easily overpowered her attack, making her look on with wide eyes. "MOOOMM!" Kaya screamed in despair as the Dark Abyss engulfed Pan in a huge fiery black explosion. The explosion was so strong it created fierce winds that swept everyone off their feet.

"No, Pan!" Lexus cried before eventually being swept off her feet by the fierce winds. The sky steadily went back to normal as the smoke from the explosion cleared. There was a huge gaping crater even bigger then the last one with a lone stone pillar standing in the middle of it. Lying motionless on the pillar was the bleeding and heavily damaged body of Pan who was out of her Super Saiyan state thanks to the damaged done. Her pants leg was ripped to shreds and her jacket was completely destroyed leaving her in a torn navy blue shirt.

Zero scoffed and slowly floated to the pillar. "It appears that your stronger then I thought, mother. To think that your body would be in one piece after an attack like that." He said as he landed on the pillar. A smirk made it's way his face as he walked slowly towards Pan. "You really are incredible aren't you, mother? You're still breathing too. Well, I'll soon change that!" he said, his smirk turning sadistic.

Shadow tentacles wrapped around Pan's body and held her up in the air. The tentacles started squeezing hard getting a pained scream out of Pan. Zero laughed as Pan coughed up more blood and screamed in pain until someone hit him hard in the face making Zero drop Pan and go flying.

Zero glared at the culprit in annoyance as she glared back at him. "You must have a death wish, sister." He growled glaring at Kaya who in her Super Saiyan form and snarled back at him with tears still falling down her face.

Blue sparks of electricity cackled around her person making Zero's eyes widen in surprise. "You… You hurt my mom! I'll make you pay! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Kaya yelled as her golden locks became even spikier and an electrical aura surrounded her. "No way! She ascended to Super Saiyan 2!" Kai exclaimed in shock.

With an angered battle cry Kaya lunged at Zero and punched him into a wall. Kaya went at him and started punching and kicking at Zero making go deeper through the cliff until one huge kick sent him flying out the other end.

Zero got up to see Kaya rocketing towards him with what looked like orange flames surrounding her left arm. Taking a closer look he realized that it was the head of a dragon that was on fire. "I'LL END YOU! FLAMING DRAGON'S FIST!" Kaya roared.

The fiery Dragon engulfing Kaya's fist roared as her fist smashed into Zero, almost breaking his jaw and sending him flying in the process. Kaya glared at where Zero flew off before powering down. "Take that you bastard!" She growled.

She turned and smiled at the others who were gaping at her in shock. "W-When the hell did you learn that?!" Kai practically shouted. "I'm not aloud to say." Kaya replied rubbing the back of her head while blushing im embarrassment. Ashley eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"KAYA, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. Kaya turned quickly around getting hit by a Crushing Dark Bomb attack which smashed her into multiple rocks kicking up dust. When the dust settled Kaya was badly injured with ripped clothes. "Ow…" she moaned rubbing her head when a shadow loamed over her. Kaya looked up, her eyes widening in fear when she saw the irritated look on Zero's face. "You almost broke my jaw with that move. Now, I'm gonna kill you as pay back!" he replied grabbing her be the neck.

…

**West city…**

The entire city was deafly quiet as they watched Zero destroy their last hope. Grace snarled as she watched Zero proceed to beat up Kaya. "As if critically wounding Pan to the point of death wasn't enough. Now he's gonna beat her daughter to death. This guy's a heartless jerk!" She snapped.

Gary smashed his fist into his hand, a frustrated and extremely angered expression on his face. "Why isn't Hercule doing anything?! Doesn't he care about is Great Granddaughter at all!" He snapped. Crystal sighed at that. **"I'll tell them after. If we make it out of this alive!" **She thought to herself. She heard sniffles and turned to see Gohan Jr looking like me was about cry. "Aw Jr, don't worry. Your Mummy and Daddy will make it out of this alive. And so will your sister." She reassured him but it didn't seem to help.

Gohan Jr suddenly started screaming out loud catching everyone's attention. "Jr, calm down!" Grace said but he started screaming louder and louder to point it became inhuman and sound waves started coming out of his mouth and creating fierce winds. "Crystal, stop him! My ears are about to burst!" Gary yelled over the noise.

Crystal stared at the little baby with wide eyes wondering what was wrong with him. **"Hold on a minute!" **she thought taking a closer look to see no tears. **"He's not crying! He's calling out to his mother! To Pan!" **she realised with a huge smile on her face. She held up Jr in the air as his screams seemed to get louder.

"CRYSTAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grace shouted over the noise. "Just watch!" she shouted with a smile on her face. **"Please Pan! Please hear him!" **she pleaded in her mind.

…

Kaya was thrown to the ground heavily damaged and coughing up blood as she tried to crawl away from Zero who stamped on her back hard, causing her to cry out in agony. "And where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet." Zero said smiling down at the seven year old.

Zero was about to make a remark when fierce winds smashed into the area carrying the sounds of a screaming baby. "What in the hell is that sound!" Kai shouted over the noise. "It sounds like a baby crying!" Ashley shouted. "Go…han?" Kaya gasped opening her eyes a little bit. Zero growled when he heard that.

…

Yukria was growling in anger. "Someone shut that brat up!" She yelled. Lexus suddenly appeared in a flash of navy blue light and uppercutted Yukria hard in the face making her roll across the ground before stopping. "You bitch! Now I can't move!" Yukria growled. Lexus smirked down at her before turning towards where the others were. **"Keep roaring Jr. Pan will hear you in no time." **She thought.

…

"That punk sure is loud. I'll have to kill him when I'm finished here." Zero growled. Kaya looked back him with an intense glare directed at him. "Stay away from my brother, bastard!" she spat out. "SHUT UP!" Zero snapped kicking her away from him, sending her sliding across the ground.

Soft grunting caught his attention making him look at the lone pillar that Pan was lying on. His eyes widen in shock and horror as a gasp escaped his lips when he saw Pan on her hands and knees.

Pan chuckled a little. "I hear ya Jr. Sorry for worrying ya. Everything will be okay now." She said reaching into her pocket and popping a senzu bean into her mouth which annoyed Zero to no end. Pan's injuries instantly healed and all her ki returned to her making her smile down at Zero who snarled angrily at her.

…

"Hey look! Pan's up, she's awake!" Gary exclaimed. "It worked! Well done Jr!" Crystal replied enthusiastically. "I get it now. He wasn't crying, He was calling out to Pan. Like a baby animal would when it's lost and wants its mother." Grace said. "That's right!" Crystal answered. Grace and Gary stared at Crystal and Jr for before shouting, "BUT THAT'S INHUMAN!"

…

"Why? Why couldn't you have just stayed down?!" He snapped. "Because… I have people that need me. Where ending this now!" Pan replied going Super Saiyan and quickly switching to her Super Saiyan 2 form. **"This kid is strong. I'm gonna have to go all out on him." **Pan thought. **"Pan. Are you sure you wanna do this?" **Goku asked.

"**Yeah. I have never been so sure in my life. This is the only thing that can beat him." **Pan replied. She could almost see the smirk on his face. **"You're ready. You know what to do." **He replied.

(Bones by Young Guns now playing...)

Pan bent her knees as she growled, her ki bubbling past the surface. **"Here I go. No turning back now!" **She thought as electricity cackled around her person. A light tremor occurred in the area as her aura flared to life expanding outward a little. Pan's ki suddenly started rising rapidly as she started yelling shocking Zero and the others watching. "W-what's she doing?!" Zero cried shocked beyond belief. The pillar started cracking from the large amount of energy she was releasing and little bits of rocks started slowly lifting off of the ground. The clouds shifted and started swirling around her. Pan's eyes went white as the ground started shaking violently.

…

**West City…**

The ground was also shaking and cracking in West City as they watched Pan. **"This is incredible! Is this what Pan's been working on!" **Crystal thought as she watched Pan with awe like everyone else was at the moment.

…

The pillar Pan was standing on crumbled to peices leaving her suspended in the air. Chase and the others woke up to the ground shaking and Pan screaming. "What in the… Pan!" Lexi cried as they stared at her in shock. "What the hell is she doing?!" Note yelled. "No way… She couldn't possible have achieved that?!" Gohan gasped staring at her with widened eyes.

Chase just smiled with pride. **"Blast em away." **He thought knowing Pan heard him. Fierce gale force winds smashed through the whole area nearly knocking everyone off their feet as Pan's golden locks started growing in length. "Her hair… It's growing!" Kai exclaimed.

Yukria stared at Pan in shock and fear. **"Her ki's raising incredibly fast. I…I have to get outta here!" **She thought before disappearing. "Tsk. Coward." Lexus growled before her eyes widen when Pan's ki started raising faster then before. **"What humongous ki! This is amazing!" **She thought.

Pan's yells where getting louder now as her hair grew to the small of her back as she growled. In her mind she saw a man standing in front of her in a beautiful meadow with the sun setting. The man had long spiky gold hair that stopped at the bottom of his back. He had no eyebrows and had light blue eyes. Blue sparks of electricity cackled around him and he was wearing her grandfather's traditional fighting ki that seemed to be glowing gold.

"I'm so proud of you, Pan." He said with a huge son grin on his face. **"Grandpa…" **Pan thought before going back to reality. Pan's ki hit it's peck making the ground shake ferociously and the winds even more fierce then before. Leaning back Pan let out an earth shattering roar as her ki expanding wilder and the whole area got caught in a massive golden glow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fury of the Blazing Dragon

West city…

Crystal slowly opened her eyes blinking away the temporary blindness she got from Pan's light show on the screen. **"Geez Pan. Give a girl a warning before you decide to gave us a killer light show."** She complained in her mind. She looked at Gohan Jr to see him clapping happily while laughing happily.

"Well, at least someone's happy." She said before looking around. She noticed that Gary had a comical dumbfounded expression on his face as he stared up at the screen. Grace was pointing a shaky finger at the screen with huge wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Crystal sweatdropped at their antics and looked up at the screen. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, completely mesmerized by what she saw. "Oh. My. God!" she gasped.

…

The others had the same reaction when the light faded. Lexi and the kids were too awestruck to say anything while Note snarled in annoyance. "That show stealing hussy did it again?!" she snapped on the verge of pulling her hair out. "She did it. She actually did!" Gohan gasped. Chase and Bulla had huge grins on the faces as they looked up at a feminine silhouette that was staring right at a shaking Zero.

(Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against Now Playing...)

A pair of light green eyes slowly opened and stared down hard at Zero as if they were peering into his soul. Long blonde spiky but flowing hair cascaded down her back as blue high frequency bio-electrical bolts cackled around a divine and curvy feminine body.

Pan's green eyed glare intensified as a golden aura flared to life around her mixing with the bio-electrical bolts making it appear as if she was in a golden glow. "M-Mother? What…!" Zero was cut off by Pan when she was suddenly in front of him before he could even blink with her fist lodged deep in his stomach. Zero's eyes widen in unimaginable pain and shock as he saw the full force of intensity in Pan's eyes.

The punch was so powerful that it lifted him up off the ground and caused him to cough up blood. Pan removed her fist from his stomach and side kicked him in the face, sending him flying through multiple rocks and creating a huge trail of dust. Zero smashed into a cliff and fell to the ground face down.

He looked up when he saw Pan's boots in front of him. He looked up at Pan's face, finding himself staring into her angry green eyes. "You're no son of mine, boy." Pan finally spoke. Her voice sounded richer and calm and a tiny bit deeper and huskier. Pan then kicked Zero hard in the face sending him flying through the cliff faces.

It didn't take Zero long to charge back at Pan with an extremely pissed expression on his face. He attacked Pan ferociously with a flurry of inhumanly fast kicks and punches but Pan blocked them without even breaking a sweat. Pan caught both of Zero's fists and pulled him into her knee.

She then let go of him and punched him hard across the face before unleashing a vicious combo of punches and kicks and then uppercutting him into the air. Before he could fly off into the sky the Super Saiyan 3 female caught him by the leg and started spinning around and around until she let go of him, throwing him away.

She then disappeared and reappeared above him with her fist cocked back which was coated in blue energy. Pan rammed her fist into the back of Zero's head smashing him straight through the ground creating a huge dusty explosion with her following close behind. The ground exploded in many random places while they continued the battle underground, until a bleeding Zero burst out of the ground with Pan right front of him.

Pan punched Zero away sending hin flying into the ground. A small smirk tugged at Pan's lips as she stared at the boy. "If you give up, I might let you live. Don't make this any harder then it has to be." She said in a condescending tone making Zero growl angrily. "Don't look down on me, you bitch! Take this! Kamehameha!" he shouted, firing a black Kamehameha at Pan.

When the blast neared Pan, she simply smacked it into the sky where it exploded. "W-What the…!" Zero gasped completely gobsmacked. "Have it your way then." Pan replied smoothly with a feral smirk.

Pan charged at Zero and gave him a devastating lariat that sent him bouncing off the ground multiple times before coming to a tumbling stop. "I think it's time we ended this." Pan said as Zero stood up with little pieces of rocks floated in the air around her. The ground started shaking as Pan cupped her hands and a golden ki ball appeared in her hands.

Zero was frozen in fear as Pan got a massive amount of ki into her attack. "W-What in the heck are you!" he screamed but Pan ignored him. "Blazing Dragon's Kamehame… HAAAA!" Pan roared firing the largest Kamehameha known to man.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" Bulla screamed with the rest gaping at Pan's new attack. "Not even dad could pull off a Kamehameha that big! I'm not even sure that's even a Kamehameha!" Goten cried staring at the golden coloured blast in awe.

The attack bulldozed towards Zero at breakneck speed tearing the ground apart on its travel "I HATE YOU!" Zero screamed as the blast consumed him and at last, Zero was gone.

Pan panted and power out of her Super Saiyan 3 form before falling to her hands and knees. "Its… over." Pan panted. In the city there was silence until all at once the entire city was engulfed in cheers.

Kaya ran at Pan and hugged herr getting a chuckle out of her. "Mom, You were awesome! And that hair! You looked so cool! Is that what a Super Saiyan 3 looks like?!" she asked, bombarding Pan with questions, getting a chuckle from her and Chase. "Clam down with the questions Kaya. Your mom needs some rest after what happened today." Chase said making the girl pout.

"We all do. It's a good job Hunter is still with Yuki. I wouldn't know what I'd do if he ended up in this mess." Added Akira who was being carried by Goten, both happy that their son wasn't around today. "Excuse me." A feminine voice said catching there attention. A female reporter was standing there with a cameraman behind her. "Um. Can I help you?" Pan asked, having a feeling what she was gonna ask next.

"What exactly are you people?!" she exclaimed getting a chuckle from them all. Pan rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly along with Kaya. "This is gonna be a long story, right Mom?" Kaya said getting a nod from her. "Long story short, We're not what you would call human." Gohan replied.

The reporter stared at them dumbfound. "N-N-N-NOT HUMAN!" She cried before going pale white and fainted. The whole group including the cameraman sweatdropped. "Does she do that a lot?" Kai asked getting an embarrassed nod the cameraman.

…

Later That Night…

Pan sat in a chair outside her house holding a sleeping Gohan Jr. in her arms as she looked up at the starry night sky. **"I wonder if Planet Vegeta knew what happened today."** She asked herself. Chase snorted at that. **"Trust me. They know. Nothing slips by them nowadays."** He replied getting a chuckle from Pan.

Pan looked down affectionately at the baby in her arms. "Thank you Jr. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead be now. I love you so much." She said kissing the baby on the forehead. I lot happened after the fight. The Z-Fighters were interviewed by reporters on live TV and told them everything. Including why they kept their secret, is probably why reporters haven't bothered them since then. They were angry that Hercule lied to them for years. Especially Grace. If it wasn't for Crystal holding her back Hercule would be in hospital be now. It's a good thing the people got over it quickly. "Mum?"

Pan turned to see Kaya staring at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked the girl. Kaya looked down at the ground before looking back up at her mother. "Are you guilty about killing Zero?" Pan stared at her daughter in slight shock. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"On our way home when you thought know one was looking a saw a sad look on your face." Kaya replied. Pan smiled sadly and tapped her lap indicating that she wanted Kaya to sit there. Kaya jumped on to Pan's lap and listened to her explanation.

"I know it didn't seem like it. But deep down, I didn't want to kill him. I did want to help him. But I knew it wouldn't work. His eyes held too much darkness. He was to far gone to listen to reason. So even though I didn't like it I went with the only other option. Sometimes, you have to make difficult decisions to protect the ones you love." Pan explained. Kaya beamed at her mother in understanding. Pan lowered Kaya down to the floor and held her hand while holding Gohan Jr.

"Come on. Lets get you both to bed." She said has they walked back into the house.

…

**Universe 0:**

"I'm sorry. I failed you." Yukria said, not making eye contact with her husband. The man stood up from his throne and walked towards Yukria. He held her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "You will never be a failure to me, Yukria." The man told her lovingly. Behind them sitting on her throne Shinigami made a sound of disgust. "Ugh. Get a room would ya." She grumbled.

Yukria glared at her while the man just chuckled. "Shinigami, bring our little prisoner to us if you will." The man asked. Shinigami did as she asked and a moment later walked in with a woman who had her hands cuffed from behind. She had black spiky hair (similar to Lexi's but without the red highlights), black eyes with a scar running over it and wore a ragged black cloak that covered most of her body. A Saiyan tail flicked around behind her as Shinigami forced her to her knees.

Yukria smiled at the Saiyan female. "It's nice to see you Letis. Just so you know, I just had a little run in with Lexus and Lexi." Yukria said, getting a snarl out of her. "Oh don't' worry. They not dead… yet." Yukria laughed. "Shut the hell up, dog breath!" Letis growled making Yukria glare at her darkly. "You want another beating you filthy rat!" Yukria snarled stepping forward but the man stopped her.

"As much as I'd like to see her get a beating, we need her." The man said, making Yukria growl and turn away from the women. Letis glared at the man suspiciously. "What do you want from me?" she asked. The man smirked at this.

"In ten years time the Multiverse Games will be held. I want you and these two to enter into the games to represent my universe." He explained. "No way! I won't do anything you tell me to do!" the women yelled. The man's smirk widened.

"Oh, don't be like that Letis. Don't you want to see your daughter and grandchildren again?" Yukria replied. "You don't want the same thing that happened to Ikiru to happened to you, do you?" the man asked. "I don't care what you do to me! I will not help you awaken Ayara!" Letis roared.

"I'm sorry Letis, but you have no choice in the matter. Possession Wave." The man said with a sick smile on his face. He summoned a wave of shadows and sent then rocketing towards Letis. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, ARMAGEDDON!" Letis roared before the shadows forced themselves down Letis throat causing her to gag.

"But I already have, Letis." Armageddon replied with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

And that was the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjouyed it. I bet you can guess what I'm gonna do next?!It's Multiverse time! I hope you enjoy this next story!


End file.
